


Tie Clip

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 What Happens in Burma, Gems, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where the hell did you get that?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Angry" and the fic_promptly prompt Any, any - "where the hell did you get that?!"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Peter demanded as soon as Neal entered his office.

Neal looked down at the large pink diamond tie clip he was wearing. "This?" He flashed his megawatt grin at Peter. "Isn't it nice?"

"That looks exactly like the pink diamond from Le Joyau Precieux!" Peter insisted.

"Oh, the one I was _framed_ for stealing until I helped you catch the man who _actually_ stole it?" Neal asked cheerfully.

Peter gave him the 'Not Buying It' look. "Yes, exactly, that one. Why are you wearing it as a tie clip?"

"Peter! That gem was returned to its rightful owner after the promotion! I couldn't be wearing it!" Neal put his hands in his pockets and tried to slouch casually, still grinning.

He could see the moment that Peter put the pieces together. "Ah, Mozzie made it."

"Thank you present," Neal shrugged. "I can have him make you one too."

"Thoughtful." Peter replied sarcastically. "Just tell me he's not selling these."

"Not without clearly marking them as fakes, or that would be illegal!"

Peter sighed. "Just tell me it isn't your initials this time?"

Neal just smirked more broadly. "Which ones?"


End file.
